1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing viscous fluids from flexible packages and, more particularly, to an apparatus comprising holders for such packages.
2. Description of the Related Art A prior art apparatus of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,691. In this apparatus, the flexible packages consist of bags having a fitting which may be connected to a connector or conduit of an associated pump. If a package is empty, it can be replaced by removing it from the connector and mounting a new package thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,731 discloses another prior art dispensing apparatus including a stationary actuator that facilitates the removal of an empty package.